Patrick's Fan Mail (19)
Patrick's Fan Mail #19 is an episode of The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star: Back In Action. Transcript (Patrick walks into SpongeBob's house.) SpongeBob: Patrick! I haven't seen you in forever! What happened to your house? Patrick: The Parents' Buzzkilling Council took it away. SpongeBob: What Parents' Buzzkilling Council? Patrick: The same one that got my show cancelled because it promotes childhood stupidity. SpongeBob: Uh, Patrick. There is no Parents' Buzzkilling Council. Patrick: Whaaaaaaaat? SpongeBob: I said there is no Parents' Buzzkilling Council. You should really get your hearing checked. (Patrick runs back to Monty P. Moneybags' mansion, where his robot doppelganger is still reading emails.) Patrick: Eat fist, robot! (Patrick punches the robot, shutting it down.) Patrick: Now, where were we? (Patrick takes a letter from the pile and reads it.) hi Patrick! i have four mails to you. ready to hear them? 1.what should you do if you meet Sonic,Gumball and Darwin,Mordecai and Rigby,Finn and Jake and Super Mario? 2.can you try to hug Squidward when he is a sleep? 3. are you in love with Mindyy? ;) and now! the last mail. 4. dont ever,ever watch 2 girls 1 cup,Meatspin,1 guy 1 jar and candle cove! i warn you. GumballFangirl123 Patrick: Wow, I picked a bad letter to start with! Okay, Patrick. Just try them one at a time. (Monty P. Moneybags walks out of his mansion.) Monty P. Moneybags: What do you think you're doing? Patrick: Taking my show back! Monty P. Moneybags: It isn't your show! It's mine! I'm the one who saved it from the Buzzkilling Council, remember? Patrick: Funny you'd mention that, because there is no Buzzkilling Council! Monty P. Moneybags: No Buzzkilling Council? That would mean I made the whole thing up so I could get that sweet, sweet pay cable money from your show! Patrick: Did you? Monty P. Moneybags: Yeah. But I put almost all of the money I got into that robot you just destroyed! You owe me! Patrick: I owe you nothing! Now give me my show back and my rock back! Monty P. Moneybags: (sighs) Fine. (Monty P. Moneybags snaps his fingers, and a construction crew picks up the pile of letters with a forklift.) Monty P. Moneybags: They'll have your letters and your rock back where they belong in no time. Patrick: Thanks. Monty P. Moneybags: Now get out. (Later that day, Patrick is under his original rock reading the letter from before.) Patrick: I don't know what a Sonic, Gumball and Darwin, Mordecai and Rigby, Finn and Jake, or what a Super Mario is, but if I met any of them, I'd tell them it was pretty cool meeting somebody from one of my letters. I can't hug Squidward while he's sleeping because he said he'll call the cops if I broke into his house again. I don't know who Mindyy is, so I can't say I'm in love with her, and I can't watch any of those things you mentioned because I don't know what any of them are. Whew! I did it! (Patrick falls onto his bed.) Patrick: I'm gonna need another three-year nap. Category:Episodes Category:JCM Category:2017 Category:The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star:Back In Action